Sterek prompts!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: I have started writing prompts. So please read and give this a chance. First up Derek goes to check up on his pack but on the watch he hears Stiles whimpering and crying in his sleep due to a nightmare, he helps Stiles out, but something happens along the way. Chapter two is being written. Sterek!
1. Chapter 1

**post 3b After the nogitsune issue! This is prompt number one. Then Next one is almost done being written.**

**Derek's pov:**

The wind was howling the moon was very bright in the sky, I decided to take a walk and do my rounds on each of my pack members house to make sure they are safe and fast asleep,as I came to Stiles house I heard whimpering and someone thrashing around it got me worrying so I crawled up the siding to his house until I came to his window that I was so familiar with and opened it I saw that Stiles was sweating with tears pouring out of his eyes hitting his pillow it looked like he was having a nightmare. I went on the side of the bed and put my hand softly on his back.

"Stiles, it's Derek wake up." I said, shaking him lightly.

But I got nothing. He continued to thrash around and make whimpering noises, it made me feel guilty that I didn't know about the nightmares, he's pack.

"No, don't touch me." Stiles said, pulling away from my touch.

"Stiles, it's okay I got you." I said, trying to soothe him.

Stiles continued to thrash around, but I finally got him to wake up.

"Derek what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I was walking in the neighborhood to make sure you all were okay and I heard you thrashing around and whimpering in your sleep, you were having a nightmare." I replied, worried.

"Yeah I've been getting them every night ever since we killed the nogitsune, I have dreams of me killing the people I love and him saying it's all my fault. Stiles said, hysterically.

It broke my heart to see one of my pack members feeling guilty for something they weren't even responsible for.

"Stiles, you know it's not your fault for all that stuff the nogitsune did and the oni killing Allison." I said, softly.

"I know but it feels like it." He said, on the verge of tears, once again.

"Stiles I know it feels like your fault but remember it gets better, that's what you told me when I felt like it was my fault that I got my family killed." I said, reassuring.

"I know, thanks." He said, smiling.

"Anytime, your pack so remember I will always be here for you." I said, getting up.

"Derek?" He called.

"Yeah, Stiles?" I asked.

"Thank you, and will you stay until I fall asleep?" He asked, blushing.

"Sure." I replied, kindly.

I took my shoes and leather jacket off, hanging them over Stiles' computer chair neatly, I climbed into bed with Stiles and laid my head gently on the pillow before I knew it Stiles breath became shallow and he was sound asleep, and so was I.

* * *

**The next morning:**

**Stiles pov:**

The sunshine was coming in my room which meant it was early morning I stretched my arms out as I yawned as last night came back and how Derek was there for me, it had meant a lot to me because the old Derek wouldn't have done that and also I have had feelings for him ever since I met him and I really want to tell him but I'm scared of him rejecting me because he hasn't shown me any hints of liking me back

I realized Derek was sleeping soundly next to me, I was surprised that he just stayed, I decided to wake him up.

"Derek, it's 8 in the morning." I replied, shaking him lightly.

He just grunted and rolled back over. I thought of the perfect plan and pushed him off the bed. All I heard was a low growl.

"Stiles why the hell did you do that for, I was sleeping." He growled slightly.

"Because you wouldn't get your werewolf ass up so I helped." I said, with a laugh.

"It's good to see your in a good mood now." Derek said, happily.

"Yeah, I just felt like that for the past two-months, I really do appreciate your help Derek." I said, as he was getting off the floor.

He just nodded putting his leather jacket on along with his shoes.

"I know I'm just pack but thanks again." I said.

"Stiles your just not pack, you can believe it or not but your the one that holds this pack together and wouldn't even have the right information if it wasn't for your knowledge and your important to everyone...your important to me." Derek admitted.

My heart started beating at a fast pace, I wondered what he meant by that.

"What do you mean I'm important to you?" I asked.

"Don't worry aboutit." Derek said, quickly.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "No Derek you just can't say something like that and expect me to forget something like that." I said.

"Fine, sit down/" Derek ordered.

"Last year you were the annoying best friend of Scott who helped once in awhile but you have grown up to a very smart person who has a good head on there shoulder, your always there for everyone and it made me fall for you, Stiles and that scares me." Derek explained.

_I never knew Derek had felt that way for me_.I thought to myself.

"Yeah I understand but Derek I'm not Kate or Jennifer, I would never hurt you, and I feel the same way." I said, smiling.

"Good." He said.

I brought my lips down to his and gave him a quick kiss.

"Does this mean were together?" I asked.

"Yeah, and for now on tell me if stuff is bothering you."Derek said, and left my window.

I couldnt be any happier right now.

**THE END**

**There is more to come, so leave in a review of want Sterek oneshot you want me to write. nothing to odd please and please review!**

**Wolflover 1989**


	2. Chapter 2

**THe pov's will change, Here is Chapter two. Hope you like it! After Nogitsune Season 3b!**

**Requested by:I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar**

**Chapter Two**

**Stiles pov:**

The bell had just rung signaling to let us know we could go home, which I was glad. I was excited to see Derek, we have been getting along better ever since I was saved from the nogitsune's clutches, I was now myself because of Derek and when I wanted to be left alone in my bedroom Derek came by and pushed me to be around friends and come to the pack meetings. He talked to me until it was 1 am in the morning, saying those killings weren't my fault and that it wasn't even me doing them, but ever since that had happened I began to feel these weird feelings for him like my heart would start beating at a rapid pace and I would get all tongue tied. I suppressed those feelings and put them in the back of my mind because I knew Derek would never feel the same way as me. Anyhow Derek and I were suppose to hang out so I got in my jeep and went straight over to his loft, when I arrived his loft was empty which was pretty odd I looked around to see if there are anything suspicious but I couldn't find anything so I whipped my phone out to call him but i noticed I had a voicemail from him, I pressed my code in and listened.

_Hey Stiles, it's Derek I'm calling to let you know I am on the outskirts of Beacon Hills stuck in a mountain ash circle and there is no one here to rescue me Please I need your help, I'm by the old Beacon Hills bank, Hurry!_

I pressed end and I left Derek's loft in a hurry so I can go help Derek but one thing that was weird was that Derek's voice sounded strained and I heard noises in the background.

I got into my jeep and went straight to the old Beacon Hills vault in the meantime I left a voice-mail message to Scott letting him know where I was going, he wouldn't get that message fro another two-hours because he is at the clinic working with Deaton. I quietly walked into the vault and as I got closer and closer I saw Derek chained up with a gash in his left side and a cut on the right side of his head, there was also claw marks near the v-line on his body, he was pretty banged up. "Derek." I whispered but before I said anything else I felt someone come in contact with my head. I let myself succumb to darkness.

I woke up and was chained to a wall, I happened to look up and it was Derek's ex-psycho girlfriend Kate Argent.

"How are you alive?" I asked, confused.

She laughed, "Oh just a person who thought they ripped my throat out a year ago and left me for dead, but I guess if a scratch goes deep enough it can turn you, so it's Peter who turned me." She smirked.

"You won't get away with this, bitch." I snarled.

"Oh I will, because no one knows you two are here and I knew you would fall for that trap I left, I made Derek make that voice mail." She admitted.

"Yeah I had a feeling about that." I muttered.

Derek was still passed out from his injuries that Kate had inflicted.

**Derek's pov:**

When I came to it was to a choked sob, loud enough to shake me out of my own painful throes of unconsciousness. I opened my eyes wearily, blinking away the agony behind my eyelids as I tried to focus my sight on where the sound had come from. When my eyes latched onto what was responsible, my heart clenched. Stiles was hanging from the ceiling by chains, much like me. Just dangling there, bare chested like I'd never seen him before, his head drooped, amber eyes glazed and breathing through small whimpers. That was when I saw the littered scars marking his body, dried blood scabbing over and some still leaking more.

"Stiles," I rasped, shaking in my chains. "Stiles!"

"Oh Derek, sweetie, you're finally awake. And at just the right time," Kate sneered, and my eyes widened when I saw the large hunting knife she wielded in her hand.

Before I could say anything she sliced the blade across Stiles' shoulder blade, criss-crossing it back to make an X. Stiles cried out, whining and writhing as the blood ran a steady stream down his chest. Kate just laughed, rubbing her finger into the wound, wrenching out a strangled scream from the boy, and I blinked away tears that I felt forming in my eyes at the sight of Stiles having to endure that extreme extent of torture.

"P-Please," Stiles sobbed. "Please s-stop."

"And why would I do that? This is so much fun!" She nicked the blade over the length of his throat next and I roared at the same time Stiles yelped in agony, tears mixing in with the dry dirt streaking his cheeks. Blood welled from the cut on his throat, not enough to kill him but enough that I was worried he might pass out.

"Oh, he won't be passing out just yet," Kate said gleefully, almost reading my mind and walking around to a back corner of the room I couldn't see. When she was back in sight I felt my stomach coil in disgust and terror as I saw her holding the small pads she used to stick on my chest when she captured me the last time.

"Not until I give him quite a shock," She finished with a cackle.

Stiles' head instantly flew up at the word "shock" and the look of pure, unimaginable fright that crossed his face when he saw her sticking the pads onto his chest shattered everything in me.

"Kate, just leave him alone!" I shouted, my voice raspy and hoarse.

"Awe, does Derek like this puny human?" She asked, snarly.

I didn't say anything.

She stuck the last pads onto Stiles chest and sent volts of electricity through his body causing him to scream out in pain.

"Kate pplease stop, I can't take anymore." Stiles said, weakly.

"Sorry sweetie but this is kind of fun." She said, sadistically.

She sent more and more volts through Stiles and Stiles was crying and his heart was beating erratically, he was getting weaker by the minute, as Kate tried to send one more through him the door busted opened showing Scott in transformation alongside Peter and Isaac, Lydia waited on the sideline looking worried. Scott looked at Stiles and roared, he was pissed, he leaped over to Kate and they began fighting. Scott took Kate and threw her against the wall leaving a crack in it but she recovered fast. Kate took her claws and slashed the side of Scott's face, everything else happened in a flash and Scott ripped Kate's throat out leaving her dead for the second and final time. Scott unchained me and I swiftly went to Stiles and unchained him, I realized he was hurt badly. He had gashes in his side, knife wounds with blood spilling out, he had one broken rib and he had burn marks where Kate had electrocuted him and I notice is breathing was fading fast. I imediately fall to my knees and tears begin streaming down my eyes, I didn't care who saw.

"Derek what is it?" Scott asked, terrified.

"Stiles isn't breathing." I said, panicking.

"Do CPR." Lydia replied, worried about her best friend.

I tilted his upward and pinched the bridge of his nose and gave him a couple of breaths into his mouth, there was nothing. i did that a few more times and there was only one last resort...Turn him!

I looked at Scott, he nodded.

I shifted into my alpha status and extended my fangs out and latched onto his bare shoulder, I licked the wound clean and now we waited. After a few minutes there wasn't any movement

"Stiles, please wake up, I love you and your my mate. I can't live without you." I said, pleading.

I felt Stiles shift in my arms and he opened his eyes, softly placing a hand on my cheek. "Derek, I love you too, that's why I went to save you, I can never lose you, I would go out of my mind." Stiles replied, his eyes turning from blue to brown.

I hugged him with everything that I had and kissed him with all my might with the pack watching in happiness.

"Derek am I a werewolf now?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles you are." He said, and we went back to kissing.

**THE END!**

**PLease review and let me know what you thought, the torture scene was written by my friend Michelle. Review and let me know what prompt you want written.**


End file.
